Please help me forget
by Nancyns4
Summary: Palabras crueles resuenan en sus sensibles oídos haciéndole perder la poca cordura que conservaba. El miedo, la tristeza y el rechazo, de un momento a otro se hicieron presentes convirtiendo su vida en un infierno haciéndolo caer en la locura. Onodera Ritsu, caerá en un profundo vació oscuro donde ni siquiera su amado; Takano Masamune será capaz de rescatarlo. Tortura/Violacion M
1. Rechazo

_**Nota del Autor:**_

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores aquí nuevamente vengo a fastidiarlos con un nuevo fic, espero les guste ya que es el primero que hago de Sekaiichi Hatsuko :3**_

 _ **Para los que me conocen ya saben que tengo otros 3 fics (sin terminar ) no me odien, solo que no pude resistirme a subir uno de este anime me encanta**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus lindos comentarios si no no hay conti :D muajajaja ok no soy tan mala pero si dejen sus comentarios ¬¬**_

 _ **Bien sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten :D**_

 **Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (** **世界一初恋** **) no me pertenecen son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

" _ **Please help me forget"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

" _ **Rechazo"**_

 _Es curioso pensar en cómo termine en esta situación, toda mi vida se fue al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de un momento a otro lo único que podía sentir era dolor y miedo, la soledad a diario me acompañaba aun que tuviera al hombre que amo a mi lado._

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _Resonaba en mis sensibles oídos la angustiosa pregunta, esa voz llena de miedo destrozaba mi corazón y por un momento vacile arrepintiéndome de mis acciones, pero solo fue por un instante, porque en realidad yo solamente quería que todo terminara._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

 _Insistía la destrozada voz haciéndome estremecer mientras me encontraba en sus brazos._

 _-¡no te atrevas a dejarme!-_

 _El pánico se hizo presente, tan solo podía sentir como me agitaban para mantenerme despierto, pero lo único que quería era cerrar mis cansados ojos y hundirme en la tentadora oscuridad; sin embargo no me lo permitían ¿Por qué las personas tendían a ser tan egoístas? Yo tan solo quería descansar y ser libre de mi agitada vida._

 _-Ritsu… por favor no cierres lo ojos, no me dejes…-_

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?- voz demandante se escucho en el departamento Emerald, esta pertenecía a un muy molesto Takano Masamune.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me espíes?!- declaro Onodera de mal humor, siempre era lo mismo, si llegaba a tener una llamada telefónica el azabache estaba al acecho para saber de quién se trataba.

-con eso no respondes a mi pregunta.- contraataco el ojimiel.

-no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió con nerviosismo el castaño mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio. Daba gracias a dios que se encontraban solos en el lugar, la jornada de trabajo había terminado, de no estar solos estaba seguro que la escenita que le estaba formando Takano no quedaría muy bien en frente de todos.

-sí lo es, además hoy vas a cenar conmigo.- dijo el azabache tomado la mano del más joven arrastrándolo tras él.

-¡¿Ah?! Yo no prometí tal cosa.- se quejaba el ojiverde tratando de zafarse del agarre.- espera ¡Takano-San! Hoy tengo un asunto personal que atender, no puedo ir contigo.- término por decir Ritsu soltándose del fuerte agarre del pelinegro.

Masamune quedo un poco sorprendido por el arrebato del castaño, a demás que era eso de un asunto personal.- ¿vas a verte con alguien?- cuestiono con algo de incertidumbre.

-ya te lo dije no es de tu incumbencia.- murmuro Onodera mientras desviaba su mirada.

-¿Ricchan?-

Al escuchar su nombre el castaño dio un respingo, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia un pequeño ojiverde parado a la entrada del departamento.

\- Misaki.-lo había olvidado, desde hace tiempo Ritsu acostumbraba a acompañar al joven frente a él, ya que ambos tomaban el mismo tren.

Vaya quién lo diría el mundo era tan pequeño, Onodera debía admitir que la primera vez que conoció a Takahashi Misaki lo dejo sorprendido, vaya saber que el muchacho vivía con el famoso Usami Akihiko lo dejo algo desconcertado, el conocía al escritor debido a que había sido anteriormente su editor.

Misaki era una persona que a su parecer era tímida pero honesta, por esa razón no tuvo problemas en llevarse bien con el chico, le agradaba de sobremanera.

Cuando Usami se entero de que estos dos se conocían no le molesto en absoluto, dejando a cierto ojiverde sorprendido ya que el hombre tendía a ser sumamente celoso y sobre protector, tanto que un día cuando se topo en la editorial con ambos ojiverdes, le pidió de favor a Ritsu que cuidara de él. Akihiko con fiaba en él lo conocía y sabia que su Misaki estaría bien a su lado, dejándolo un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que estaría en buenas manos, he ahí la razón de por la cual ambos se iban juntos de camino a casa.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Onodera.- Misaki lo siento lo había olvidado.- dijo realmente apenado, estaba seguro que el chico lo había esperado para irse juntos.- hoy solamente podre acompañarte hasta la estación.-

El más joven parpadeo un par de veces ante la comprensión, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios para calmar a su amigo.- está bien no te preocupes.-

-En verdad lo siento Misaki, es solo que me salió un compromiso inesperado.- disculpándose nuevamente Ritsu termino de tomar sus cosas, ya no quería hacer esperar más a su pequeño amigo.

-En verdad está bien Ricchan.- dijo de nueva cuenta el ojiverde -Takano-san ¿vendrá con nosotros?- cuestiono al mayor ya que en ocasiones solía acompañarlos.

Onodera ante la pregunta tan solo a tino a morderse la lengua, ¡oh por todos los dioses!, oraba porque Takano rechazara la oferta.

-Por supuesto.- contesto con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- pregunto con fastidio Takano mientras miraba a su quejumbroso subordinado.

Mientras tanto Ritsu estaba juntando toda la paciencia que le quedaba para no explotar en frente de Misaki, en realidad no quería que viera esa faceta de él, pero en verdad el azabache lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Los tres se encontraban fuera de la estación de trenes, Masamune portaba un semblante de superioridad, Onodera estaba que ya no podía fruncir mas el ceño, mientras Misaki tan solo se dedicaba a ver la guerra de miradas con algo de miedo, vaya que los dos estaban locos a su parecer.

-Ya te lo dije no puedo ir, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.- le recordó nuevamente el castaño a su fastidioso jefe.- así que se bueno y hazle compañía a Misaki.-

Un pequeño tic se hizo notar en el ojo izquierdo del azabache.- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo con un tono más enfadado.

Un suspiro se escapo del ojiverde, maldita sea Takano, que no se daba cuenta de que realmente estaba cansado, solo quería terminar con lo que tenía que hacer llegar a casa y dormir un monto, ya que en las últimas semanas literalmente no había dormido nada; sin embargo ahora el azabache se ponía sus moños y lo estaba haciendo perder valioso tiempo.

-Takano-san….está bien, tú ganas.- dijo con tono cansado Ritsu.- voy a verme con alguien que seguramente no será de tu agrado.- espero un momento para ver la reacción del azabache, el cual a un permanecía tranquilo lo cual lo tomo como señal para continuar.

-Esto es importante, por eso solo te pediré una cosa.- antes de continuar el castaño tomo un poco de aire.- confía en mí, te prometo que no tardare solo dame tiempo.- dijo por ultimo mirando a su jefe.

Masamune lo miro por un momento algo sorprendido, Ritsu nunca le pedía nada como eso, además el siempre confiaba en el, pero la duda se instalo en su mente al procesar las palabras de castaño. Se reuniría con una persona, se lo había dejado claro y además era alguien que al parecer no le agradaba, ahora si juntaba las piezas solo un individuo se le venía a la cabeza.

-Ritsu…no…-

-Confía en mi.- pidió en suplica el castaño.- ¿Lo harás?-no sabía él porque le decía eso al azabache, nunca le daba explicaciones pero en esa ocasión las circunstancia lo ameritaban.

Un suspiro de frustración se escapo de los labios del pelinegro, no quería dejarlo ir, no por el hecho de que Onodera fuera a engañarlo el confiaba plenamente en el castaño, el problema era con quien se encontraría, en tan solo pensar en ello hacia que se le torcieran las tripas.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía que darle la oportunidad, Ritsu era una persona muy opresiva, si llego a vivir con el rencor de una confusión durante diez años, no se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar si no se daba la oportunidad de confiar en él.

-Está bien…- dijo en derrota Masamune pasándose una mano por sus azabaches cabellos.

Ritsu por su parte sonrió de manera genuina, estaba feliz de obtener una afirmativa por una vez, había ganado una de las tantas discusiones absurdas que muy a menudo se formaban entre ambos. -Gracias…- susurro con aprecio.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del más alto; sin embargo la angustia a un se reflejaba en sus ojos, ya que el sabia que nada bueno iba a venir de todo ese asunto.

-Bien por hoy te marcharás con Takano-san, espero no te moleste Misaki.-menciono Ritsu mientras alborotaba los cabellos castaños del más joven.-te prometo que mañana te invitare a comer.-

-En ese caso mañana nos vemos.- dijo un sonriente Misaki.- ten cuidado Ricchan.-termino por decir mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

-Tu igual ten cuidado, discúlpame con Usami-sensei.-pidió el castaño mientras se alejaba.-no vemos Takano-san.- dijo por ultimo.

-Ten cuidado.- murmuro el azabache al momento en el cual Onodera paso a su lado, los amiela dos ojos observaban con impotencia como la figura se alejaba poco a poco y desaparecía entre las personas del lugar. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera en bien y su lindo ojiverde regresara con bien a casa.

* * *

Fuera de Morimo Books cierto castaño se encontraba impaciente, ya hace más de diez minutos que estaba parado esperando, se estaba desesperando, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de reuniones y para ser sincero no se sentía cómodo encontrarse con esa persona.

-Onodera-kun.-

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido al ser nombrado, algo nervioso dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que se acercaba a él. No quería estar ahí, pero tenía que terminar con todo el asunto si no quería tener malos entendidos.

-Haitani-san…- saludo con un murmullo agitando su mano como saludo.

Sentía tanta incomodidad estar cerca de ese hombre, Haitani Shin, quien iba a pensar que no hace mucho tiempo le propuso tener una relación con él. No sabía que estaba planeando, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno, ahora todo lo que Takano le decía tenía sentido.

Tantas advertencias por parte del pelinegro, no se cansaba de decirle que se mantuviera lejos de ese hombre, ya que no le traería nada bueno para un futuro y como si fuera una premonición se había cumplido.

Ritsu no quería tener nada que ver con Haitani, el hombre no era de confiar, además de su fuerte remordimiento hacia Masamune.

-lamento el retraso ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto amable el de cabellos rojizos.- ya hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-

-Si ya han sido algunas semanas.- contesto cohibido el castaño.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación, tenía muchas ganas de verte.- menciono con cierto aire de emoción el más alto mientras sonreía de modo amigable.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? No creo que este sea el sitio adecuado para charlar.-

-Bueno… yo en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo.-menciono Ritsu desviando su mirada.- además tengo un compromiso.-

-¿Así? ¿Con quién?- pregunto interesado Haitani.

-Alguien mas ya me había invitado a cenar lo siento.- se sentía terrible por mentir, pero en realidad no estaba mintiendo del todo, Takano le había invitado, así que no había hecho nada malo.

-Oh ya veo.- dijo el pelirrojo un poco desanimado; sin embargo su sonrisa nunca vacilo.

\- Haitani-san yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos.- se fue directo al grano, ya quería marcharse.- fue una broma ¿no es así?- cuestiono mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se posaba en sus labios.

-Oh sobre eso.- Shin mostro más los dientes al recordar su atrevida confesión hacia el pequeño castaño.- claro que no, como te lo mencione ese día, yo voy enserio contigo Onodera-kun, en verdad me gustas mucho.-

Ritsu se quedo en blanco, rogaba a cualquier dios existente porque el hombre le digiera que había sido una broma de mal gusto, pero no, la vida le estaba dando una mala jugada. Ahora ¿cómo diablos se libraría de esa incómoda situación?

-Y ¿ya lo has pensado?- empujo el pelirrojo, él quería una respuesta.

Onodera no sabía qué hacer, estaba más que claro lo que quería decir, su respuesta era un rotundo "no me interesas" pero no sabía cómo decirlo, la sutileza no era su fuerte, el era una persona demasiado impulsiva, siempre se iba al grano sin medir sus palabras.

Nervioso ocultos sus brillantes ojos verdes bajo su flequillo, ambas manos tomaron con fuerza el bolso que llevaba consigo, tenía que decírselo, no había marcha atrás, mordiendo su labio inferior se armo de valor para poder hablar.

-Lo siento Haitani-san…-dijo con un hilo de voz.- pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.- soltó en un murmullo al mirarlo a los ojos.

Haitani quedo sorprendido ante la franqueza del castaño, molesto frunció un poco el ceño.- ¿Estás seguro? Si te sientes presionado puedo esperar.-

-En verdad lo siento.- se disculpo una vez más el ojiverde mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su boca.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?- pregunto sin tacto el mayor, se sentía molesto, nadie lo había rechazado antes.

El ojiverde se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ¿Qué si estaba enamorado de alguien más? Bien no se engañaría así mismo, el lo sabia mejor que nadie no lo negaría.

-Si…-

-Y ese alguien es Takano.- más que pregunta fue una afirmación.

Ojos verdes se abrieron por tan directo comentario.- creo que esta conversación se está saliendo de rumbo.- soltó con molestia el castaño.- te pido de favor que no te metas en mi vida privada.-

Un suspiro dramático salió de la boca del mayor.- es una lástima Onodera-kun.- dijo Haitani intentando sonar dolido.- En verdad me gustas.-

Ritsu retrocedió unos pasos al ver como el hombre cortaba distancia entre ambos, sintió pánico cuando el espacio se agoto y termino chocando con una de las paredes que se encontraba a su espalda.

Con impaciente lentitud Haitani acorralo al pequeño castaño, inclinándose un poco coloco sus labios a la altura de su oído.

-En verdad es una lástima.- susurro sobre el oído del castaño haciéndolo estremecer al sentir el gélido aliento sobre su piel.- me gustas tanto, que quería evitar esto, pero no me dejas de otra Ritsu…-una sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos se poso sobre sus labios al ver como el menor se sobresaltaba.

Al escuchar como mencionaba su nombre cerró los ojos por la incomodidad de su cercanía, el sudor se hizo presente debido al miedo y los nervios que sentía en ese momento, Haitani lucia tan intimidante.

-Después no digas que no te lo advertí...-murmuro por ultimo Shin alejándose del ojiverde, una mirada altanera se poso en sus ojos mientras sonreía, estaba disfrutando de ver el espectáculo frente a él.

Ritsu estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, su respiración se había agitado un poco y sus ojos verdes se veían desenfocados, su corazón se sentía descontrolado dejándole una sensación como si de un momento a otro fuera a salirse de su pecho, un nudo se había formado en su garganta haciéndole perder la voz, no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna.

Temeroso dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre frente a él, y como lo esperaba una sonrisa torcida estaba sobre su rostro, sus ojos mostraban un aire de superioridad mientras lo miraban con arrogancia. Una vez más sintió como el aire se atoraba en medio de su garganta, al ver como Haitani se giraba sobre sus talones dándole la espalda.

-Tengo que irme Onodera-kun.- le hizo saber al castaño agitando una mano en señal de despedida.- pero te aseguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.-

Un escalofrió se paso por todo el cuerpo del castaño al mirar como Shin lo miraba por encima de su hombro sin detener su andar.

\- Eso te lo puedo asegurar.- dijo por ultimo con una media sonrisa disfrutando del miedo reflejado en el menor.

Ritsu tan solo se quedo parado en el mismo lugar observando como Haitani se marchaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, el hombre ya había desaparecido de su vista; sin embargo el shock aun estaba presente no se desvanecía.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, sentía miedo y no sabía porque, el hombre que una vez había sido amable con él ahora era todo lo contrario, su personalidad dio un drástico giro de 360 grados.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Acaso Haitani…

¿Lo había amenazado?

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 ** _Espero haya sido de su agrado estaré esperando sus lindos comentarios :3_**


	2. Llamada inesperada

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores, nuevamente me presento con un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, quiero darles un agradecimiento por sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz.**_

 _ **Estaré actualizando cada semana para que estén atentos ;)**_

 _ **Sin más que decir los dejo que disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Repuesta a cometarios:**_

 **Kamisumi Shirohoshi** **:** hola me alegra mucho que te gustara y le dieras una oportunidad al fic, espero seguir leyéndote en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por tu comentario Saludos! :D

 **Tsuki girasol** **:** hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y si Haitani es un vengativo y será muy malote xD. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado del capítulo :D Saludos!

* * *

" _ **Please help me forget"**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

" _ **Llamada inesperada"**_

El camino regreso a casa fue un borrón, su cabeza no estaba funcionando del todo bien debido a que se sentía aturdido. Aun le costaba procesar todo lo que había sucedido hace no mucho tiempo, las palabras dichas por Haitani rodaban una y otra vez por su cabeza provocando que el dolor se hiciera presente.

Una amenaza, quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad, el hombre siempre se mostro tan agradable frente a él, que le costaba mucho creer que fuera agredido de esa manera.

Pero lamentablemente la realidad era esa, no quería ser precipitado ante la situación, sacar hipótesis de esa manera no era correcto, pero ya no sabía que pensar, se sintió intimidado frente a esa persona, incluso en ese momento el miedo se apodero de el dejándolo sin palabras con cuales defenderse.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del castaño, estaba más cansado de lo que imaginaba, tan solo quería llegar a casa y descansar como se debía, tomaría una ducha y se metería a la cama, sabía que aun no había cenado, de hecho ni siquiera había tomado la comida, pero su apetito desapareció hace unas horas tras.

El viaje en el elevador se le hacía eterno, además ¿cuando y como había terminado en él? En fin lo bueno era que ya estaba en casa.

Las puertas se deslizaron con demasiada lentitud para su agrado, manteniendo su cabeza agachada salió del ascensor nuevamente soltando un suspiro que muy apenas se había dado cuenta que contenía.

-Onodera…-

Esa voz la conocía demasiado bien, un gesto de molestia se formo en su rostro al saber quién era.

Fuera de su departamento, sentado y recargado sobre la pared se encontraba Takano, no era de extrañarse el encontrárselo esperándolo a esa hora de la noche, algo le decía que el hombre estaría en ese lugar como en otras ocasiones.

Tomando un poco de aire, tomo una nueva postura, nuevamente tendría que poner a su carácter a trabajar para que el azabache lo dejara en paz y no comenzara a cuestionarlo, no quería que el hombre se enterara del problema en el cual se había metido, estaba más que seguro que iría tras Haitani y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

-Takano-san se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? Vas a molestar a los vecinos.- dijo Ritsu con voz irritada.

Masamune solo atino a mirar como el ojiverde se acercaba a la puerta de su departamento comenzando a esculcar su bolso en busca de sus llaves.

El nerviosismo era evidente en sus movimientos, con desesperación rebuscaba entre sus cosas queriendo huir, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, o que cualquier cosa sucediera y interrumpiera el insoportable silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

No soportaba el mutismo que siempre los acechaba, ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? Era tan insoportable. Aun que era estúpido preguntar, el sabia la respuesta, siempre era su culpa, siempre alejando al hombre que lo acosaba sin cansancio, el cual en ocasiones le impedía respirar con libertar, lo asfixiaba y cuando se alejaba le dejaba nada más que un fastidioso vacio que no sabía cómo rellenar.

¿Por qué rayos se ponía a pensar ese tipo de cosas en ese momento? Sera porque en ese momento se sentía de esa manera, el aire le comenzaba a faltar y el temblor en sus manos se había hecho presente por segunda vez en ese día. Sentía miedo nuevamente, por alguna razón quería que Takano lo arrastrara a su departamento y lo mantuviera entre sus brazos, quería sentir el consuelo que el hombre siempre le proporcionaba.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestiono el azabache al mirar como Onodera había empezado a tiritar, sus hombros estaban caídos y su temperamento no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, la irritación en su voz sonó apagada como un murmullo que se perdió en el mutismo que los rodeaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- susurro el castaño encogiendo más sus pequeños hombros. La calidez lo inundo cuando una de las manos del pelinegro se poso sobre su muñeca.

-Estaba esperándote.- confeso el ojimiel apretando el agarre que tenia sobre el castaño.- prometiste que hoy cenarías conmigo, acaso ya lo olvidaste.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos.

-ya te lo había dicho, yo nunca prometí tal cosa.- le hizo saber el ojiverde mientras levantaba su rostro y miraba al hombre que tenía a su lado.

Takano miro por un momento el rostro de su amado castaño, algo no estaba bien, sus hermoso ojos esmeraldas estaban tan apagados, el característico brillo que tanto amaba no estaba, una desolada sonrisa se había acomodado en sus labios. Ritsu lucia cansado y abatido, estaba seguro que su estado de ánimo no era debido a su demandante trabajo.

Sin perder más tiempo arrastro al menor a su departamento, quería saber que era lo que había sucedido entre el bastardo de Haitani y el, acaso ¿lo había lastimado? De ser así se encargaría de que el muy maldito se arrepintiera de haber nacido.

Una vez dentro apreso entre sus brazos al ojiverde, aspirando el aroma que tanto amaba trato de relajarse, Ritsu era todo lo que tenia, lo amaba tanto que sentía que si llegaba a perderlo su vida terminaría.

-Takano-san…- susurro el más joven con incertidumbre.

-Ritsu…- murmuro el mayor sobre el oído del castaño haciéndolo estremecer entre sus brazos.- Te amo…-

Onodera se tenso ante las palabras llenas de amor, ¿Por qué Takano lo trataba como si fuera algo tan preciado? Cuando él ni siquiera se esforzaba por mostrarle un poco de afecto, le era tan difícil, el estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, el lo amaba no podía negar lo evidente. En el pasado le era tan fácil expresar lo que sentía, pero en ese momento todo era tan complicado, ya no era un chico de secundaria enamorado, ahora era un adulto con responsabilidades, siempre las había tenido pero en la actualidad tenía que hacerse cargo de ellas, pero eso no significaba que no quería estar al lado del pelinegro.

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos debido a la desesperación que sentía, todo era tan injusto. Dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo se permitió recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache, solo por ese día quería corresponder los gestos del hombre, dejaría de ser egoísta una vez más, quería sentirse amado y ser capaz de amarlo, sentir esa emoción que hacía que su corazón se acelerara con tan solo un pequeño rose entre ellos.

Sus temblorosas manos se colocaron sobre la ancha espalda del mayor, sujeto con fuerzas a la persona frente a él temiendo que fueran arrebatárselo o desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Masamune se sorprendió al sentir los brazos temblorosos del menor, le estaba abrazando, en muy raras ocasiones lo hacía, pequeños gestos como esos eran lo que lo motivaban a seguir adelante y no rendirse con él, Ritsu lo amaba estaba seguro de ello, pero eran tan terco que por alguna razón el chico no lo admitía.

Una amarga sonrisa se coloco en los labios del castaño mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, no podía creerlo, que hipócrita, era de lo peor, que acaso cada vez que su mundo se redujera a nada correría a los brazos del azabache en busca de consuelo, no era justo, no lo era, no podía estar dándole ese trato al hombre que juraba amarlo tanto.

 _¿Por qué?..._

-Te amo…- volvió a declarar sin miedo el azabache.

 _¿Por qué Takano lo había elegido a él? No lo entendía._

\- Te amo tanto Ritsu…-

Oh si tan solo supiera como esas palabras lo llenaban de vida pero al mismo tiempo lo herían tanto, ya no quería escucharlo lo lastimaba tanto el pensar como su relación nunca podría ser posible. El así lo veía una relación la cual no los llevaría a ningún lado, le daba terror el tan solo pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus padres al saber su situación sentimental.

-Takano-san….-

Era tan agobiante el pensar a diario el fututo que le esperaba, quería dejar de divagar y dejar a su mente descansar, estaba tan agotado de su vida diaria.

-Estoy cansado…- susurro con voz quebrada Ritsu dejando a la vista su debilidad, se sentía estúpido por dejar que lo viera en ese estado, pero en verdad se sentía agobiado.

-Lo sé…- le respondió el pelinegro mientras a un lo mantenía entre sus brazos.-Lo sé…-

* * *

La mañana había llegado demasiado pronto, el solo quería estar acurrucado y dormir un poco más, pero tenía deberes que atender.

Esa mañana había salido rápidamente del departamento del azabache para prepararse para el día ajetreado que les esperaba a ambos, la semana del inferno estaba empezando, lo que significaba que las horas del día estaban contadas, y muy probablemente tendría que desvelarse.

De lo único que estaba agradecido era que Takano lo había dejado descansar sin tener una de sus apasionadas noches de "amor", la cena también quedo olvidada, ambos se dirigieron hacia la recamara del mayor y cayeron dormidos en cuanto tocaron la cómoda cama.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no descansaba, se sentía lleno de energía y con ganas de trabajar, si aun que eso significaba estar tres noches en vela en ese mugriento basurero que se hacía pasar como el departamento de Shojo manga.

El camino al trabajo era tranquilo y silencioso como a diario, ambos tomaron el tren y les tomo poco llegar a su destino. Durante el trayecto Masamune no se atrevió a preguntar lo que había sucedido con Haitani, el castaño era verdaderamente terco nunca le diría nada, pero la duda lo estaba consumiendo, quería saber el porqué Ritsu lucia tan abatido.

Por otro lado Onodera tenía muy presente que no podía ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, Takano sabia como presionarlo y tarde o temprano caería en sus telarañas y terminaría contándole todo, pero no quería que el azabache estuviera en problemas por su culpa.

Por ahora en el trabajo solo quería dejar su mente en blanco y concentrarse en lo que era importante, pero en ese momento si lo pensaba bien ¡en donde rayos había quedado su energía de esa mañana! Se sentía drenado de pies a cabeza y muy apenas era medio día, estaba seguro que moriría joven.

-¡Onodera!- llamo un muy enojado Masamune por lo distraído que se encontraba el castaño.

-¡¿Qué?!- bueno al menos era un avance, al parecer el chico había recobrado su muy lindo carácter.

-¡¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu jefe?!-

-te hablare con respeto cuando te lo merezcas.- dijo desafiante el ojiverde mientras le dedicaba una mirada de muerte al azabache.

-Ricchan.-

-Oh Misaki.- cambiando su actitud completamente, Ritsu le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño castaño.

-¿Vengo en mal momento?- pregunto algo cohibido el menor al presenciar la escena frente a él. El departamento de Shojo era un total desastre, había zombis o muertos por donde quiera (Literalmente).

-Oh no te preocupes, ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Onodera.

-bueno tu dijiste que hoy comeríamos juntos.- le recordó Misaki.

-¡Ah! Es verdad.- dijo con sorpresa el mayor.- entonces vamos de igual forma ya es mi hora de descanso.- menciono mientras le dirigía una mirada matona a su insoportable jefe.

-¡Hey! Quien te dio permiso, no importa qué hora sea te quedas aquí.- declaro el ojimiel levantándose estrepitosamente de su asiento.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡No tienes derecho de quitarme mi hora de descanso!-

-Ne Ricchan parece que alguien no recibió amor anoche.- comento un sonriente Kisa Shouta con picardía.- y al parecer Takano-san está en la misma situación.-

-Tú estabas en ese mismo humor o peor hace unos días Kisa.- le hizo saber Hatori con su típica cara de póquer.

-¡No es verdad!- se defendían haciendo un puchero Shouta.

-El día de hoy todos están muy animados.- comento un sonriente Mino mientras miraba la ajetreada escena.

-Eres un jefe manipulador y abusas de tu poder.- se quejo el ojiverde mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusador al ojimiel que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Ricchan? Tal vez sea mejor si…- se quedo a medias Misaki mirando el caos que al parecer él había causado.- ¡¿Por qué todos en este lugar son tan raros?!-

-¡¿Ah?! ¿A quién le dijiste raro?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mirando al pequeño castaño de forma intimidante.

-Creo que fue una mala idea haber venido hoy.- susurro Misaki con algo de miedo por haber llamado la atención de todos en el lugar.

Antes de que alguno dijera una palabra más, el sonido de un celular se hizo notar dejando el lugar en silencio.

Ritsu se quedo en blanco al identificar el sonido debido a que su móvil era el que había interrumpido el ajetreo.-Lo siento, pero es una llamada personal.- le hizo saber a su jefe con nerviosismo.

-Sabes que en las horas de trabajo no se permiten las llamadas.- recalco el pelinegro con el seño fruncido.

-¡Ya lo sé pero es importante!- se quejo el ojiverde.

-Puede esperar.-

-No, no puede.-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con fastidio Masamune ante la terquedad del castaño.

Ritsu mordió su labio inferior al ver quien era la persona que insistía marcándole, no podía ignorar la llamada, era importante ya que nunca le marcaba.

-¡Onodera!-

-Es mi padre...- susurro el ojiverde sin apartar la mirada del pequeño aparato en sus manos.

El lugar se quedo en silencio ante esa declaración, todos se miraron unos a otros, ya que Ritsu nunca solía hablar de su familia.

Sin decir más, Onodera salió del lugar con la cabeza agachada pasando de largo al pequeño castaño que aun se encontraba en la entrada del departamento. No tenía idea del porque su padre le estaba llamando nunca lo hacía, desde que dejo la editorial en muy pocas ocasiones habían cruzado palabra y mucho menos se habían visto, así que le era muy extraño que ahora quisiera contactarlo.

Los nervios nuevamente lo atacaron, tal vez había ocurrido algo malo, ¿sería otra vez su madre? hace poco la habían hospitalizado, o quizás tendría que ver con la compañía, ¡oh! Rogaba que no fuera lo segundo.

Una vez estando en un lugar más privado sin más preámbulos contesto la llamada que no cesaba, no importa el tiempo que había pasado seguía sonando el fastidioso aparato en sus manos.

 _-"Ritsu…"-_

-Papá…- oh por todos los cielos, solo esperaba que lo que le dijera su padre no hiciera su vida más difícil de lo que ya lo era.

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _ **Ojala y les haya gustado déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios :D me serán de mucha ayuda nos vemos ;)**_


	3. ¿¡Una cita?

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _!Hola todo el mundo! Perdonen la demora pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales, por lo cual provoca que tenga muchos bloqueos, una disculpa, espero y poder subir para la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo, es lo planeado :D así que les pediría poquita paciencia._

 _También quiero darles un agradecimiento por sus lindos comentarios me hace muy feliz el recibirlos :3, sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima!_

* * *

" _ **Please help me forget"**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

" _ **¿¡Una cita!?"**_

 _-"Ritsu…"-_

-Papá…- oh cielos ahora en que problema se había metido.

* * *

-Ricchan está tardando más de lo normal.- menciono el pequeño castaño que aun se encontraba esperando a Onodera en el departamento de manga.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio pretendiendo ignorar el comentario del menor mientras se dedicaban a hacer su trabajo; sin embargo estaban algo preocupados, todos en el lugar sabían que Ritsu no se llevaba muy bien con su familia y al recibir una llamada de sus padres nunca significaba nada bueno.

De todos el mas angustiado por supuesto era Takano, se moría de ganas por saber en qué problema se había metido su amado castaño, tal vez su madre quería poner en pie nuevamente el compromiso entre An y Ritsu, o quizás solo tal vez querrían que regresara con ellos para hacerse cargo de la empresa. Sea cual sea el motivo estaba más que seguro que serian malas noticias para ambos.

Onodera no quería regresar junto a sus padres y hacerse cargo de la compañía de eso no le cabía duda, Ritsu quería ser independiente, sobresalir por sus esfuerzos no por los de su padre, no quería que lo conocieran como _"el hijo de papi",_ el castaño tenía demasiado orgullo para dejar que lo llamaran de esa manera. Por esa razón él había renunciado y ahora se encontraba trabajando como editor de manga Shojo.

Pero y si lo alejaban de él, se sentía aterrado de tan solo pensar en separarse del ojiverde, prácticamente estaban juntos todo el condenado día, eran vecinos y trabajaban juntos, además tenían sus encuentros íntimos y amorosos, era imposible que el azabache sobreviviera sin el joven, prácticamente hacían todo juntos, para que así de un día para el otro lo alejaran de su lado, estaba seguro que moriría si llegara a ocurrir.

-será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.- nuevamente interrumpió el mutismo el pequeño castaño provocando que el hilo de pensamientos del azabache se rompiera.

Misaki miro por un momento al ojimiel esperando su aprobación, temía que si hacia algo mal el estado de ánimo de todos empeoraría.

Takano por su parte asintió dándole a entender que era una buena idea y podía retirarse.

Sin más contratiempos el ojiverde hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras susurraba un con permiso, sin más se retiro rápidamente del lugar en busca de su angustiado amigo.

* * *

Decir que no estaba aturdido era una mentira, su padre se había ido al grano sin dejarle protestar, si pensaba que tenía problemas pues estaba muy equivocado ahora si el mundo se le había venido totalmente encima, ¿Qué iba hacer?

Con paso lento se dirigió al departamento de manga, estaba seguro que ahora si tomaría ese descanso que el tirano de su jefe le estaba negando, tan solo arrastraría a Misaki con él y trataría de tener una comida decente y tranquila, aun que para ser sincero su apetito se había ido por la borda después de esa llamada.

De hecho en ese mismo momento sentía como toda su vida se había ido por la borda, los problemas no se cansaban de acosarlo era como una maldita maldición, ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer? Pretender que nada malo estaba pasando, que ese mal sabor de boca nunca existió, no era tan fácil, al menos no para él. ¿Desde qué momento su vida le parecía tan conflictiva? ¿Desde cuándo le costaba incluso respirar?

Era estúpido hacer ese tipo de cuestiones cuando él sabía bien las respuestas, el decidió ser como era en la actualidad, una persona impasible a la cual le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, siempre trato de culpar a Masamune pero en realidad no tenía la culpa, el hombre no lo obligo a cambiar y montarse su retorcida personalidad, ¿Qué acaso era masoquista? Como era posible que se cargara tanto sufrimiento cuando lo tenía todo, Takano a cada hora del día le declara su amor sin vergüenza alguna, está trabajando dando buenos resultados y tenía buena salud (o eso creía), entonces si su vida lucia perfecta ante los ojos de todos ¿Qué diablos era lo que le faltaba para dejar de sufrir? Día a día le dolía el despertar, que era lo que lo sofocaba y hacia que cada noche le pareciera un infierno.

¡Oh! Santo cielo como si no lo supiera. Si lo tenía todo incluso una compañía la cual muy pronto estaría bajo su mando; sin embargo lo más importante se lo habían arrebatado desde que tenía memoria: la anhelada libertad.

Su madre siempre ha sido una manipuladora, lo que ella ordenaba siempre se cumplía, era tan frustrante, toda su vida lo controlo decidiendo que debía comer hasta como debía vestirse, pero todo cambio cuando él decidió al menos tomar unas pocas decisiones por su cuenta y cuando se enamoro rompió todas sus cadenas, Saga en ese entonces había sido su detonante, conoció el amor con ese hombre y saboreo un poco de libertad al romper las reglas.

Pero el mundo es cruel y tan bello a la vez, le mostro los hermosos colores y el significado de estar vivo para arrebatárselo y restregarle en la cara la realidad de la cual estaba escapando.

Masamune rompió su corazón y estaba seguro que nadie sería capaz de repararlo, por eso se resigno a vivir una vida monótona, él sabía que si llegaban a herirlo ya no sería tan profundo, el ya se encontraba roto en más de un sentido.

Pero la vida da vueltas inesperadas y el mundo es tan malditamente pequeño que el destino hizo que una vez más se reencontraran. Después de diez miserables años tenía nuevamente al azabache frente suyo desbordando un amor tan puro que a veces lo asfixiaba.

No quería admitir lo obvio, pero le era inútil negar la realidad que no se cansaba de azotarlo contra el suelo y reírse de su miserable existencia. No quería admitir que amaba al hombre más que a su propia vida, porque de hacerlo, otra vez le saldrían alas y surgiría de la maldita jaula en la cual el mismo se había enclaustrado, volaría tan alto saboreando nuevamente esa apreciada libertad para después caer, pero en esa ocasión el golpe seria más duro y estaba más que seguro que no sería capaz de levantarse. Su mundo se desmoronaría y el desgastado y roto corazón que Masamune nuevamente había reparado se convertiría en polvo y no habría piezas las cuales unir.

El ya lo sabía, pero si ya lo tenía previsto entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Una amarga lagrima bajo por su mejilla deslizándose hasta su barbilla para morir en el inmutable suelo.

Sabía que sería herido nuevamente, pero el solo quería disfrutar aun que sea un poco, poder amar antes de que lo condenaran a pasar una insufrible vida.

Una risa histeria salió de sus labios. Si, él ya se esperaba que arruinaran sus planes y lo confinaran nuevamente a la soledad, pero nunca se imagino que fuera esa persona, siempre creyó que su madre lo arrastraría a su mundo de amargura y terminaría siendo su títere, pero no fue así ahora el que lo había traicionado no era nadie más ni menos que su padre.

La poca fuerza que aun mantenía pareció filtrase de su cuerpo, ya que sus rodillas flaquearon obligándolo a ceder y deslizarse por la pared que tenia detrás suyo. Que patético, daba gracias el haber encontrado ese lugar solo a mitad del camino hacia el departamento de manga y haberse encerrado para que nadie viera el cómo se estaba desmoronando.

El tan solo recordad la conversación que tuvo con su padre hacia que se le torcieran las tripas.

* * *

 _-"Hijo vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo, dime ¿Cómo has estado?"-_

-Estoy bien, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto el castaño con prisa, la inseguridad lo consumía, quería saber el motivo de la llamada.

 _-"No te preocupes, estamos bien, ¿qué tiene de raro que quiera hablar con mi propio hijo?"-_

 _-"¡Ah! ¡No será porque nunca me llamas!"-_ se dijo mentalmente el ojiverde mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.- no es solo que… bueno yo.-

 _-"Ritsu necesito que vengas a casa."-_

 _-"¡oh Dios ya me lo temía"-_ pensó el castaño al momento que analizaba la situación ¿para qué rayos su padre quería que volviera a casa? Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa llamada telefónica.

 _-"¿Sigues allí?"-_

-oh si lo siento, pero espera, ¿para qué me necesitas? además tengo trabajo no puedo dejar todo a medias he ir a casa.- dijo rápidamente el joven castaño, el no quería ir y ver a sus padres, por más cruel que sonara en verdad no quería verlos, el apenas se estaba independizando y de la nada le decían que volviera a casa.

 _-"Necesitamos hablar hijo, es importante."-_ insistió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Pero papá…-

 _-"Ritsu no se diga mas, te estaremos esperando tu madre y yo el domingo al medio día."-_ soltó el mayor de los Onoderas con voz autoritaria para después colgar y dejar al castaño sorprendido.

-"¡Mierda!"-

* * *

No era tan estúpido, el sabia para que lo querían era por esa razón que se sentía tan destrozado, como si sus padres quisieran tener una estúpida reunión familiar solo para pasar el rato, le daba asco en tan solo pensar en ello.

Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios, tenía que calmarse aun le quedaba trabajo que hacer y además estaba seguro que Misaki lo estaba esperando, no le quedaba de otra más que fingir que todo estaba bien, formar una de sus mejores mascaras para que el azabache no sospechara y lo dejara en paz el resto de la jornada.

¡Oh Dios! Y para rematar tenía que pedir permiso, era la semana del infierno lo que significaba que no habría días de descanso, tendría que pedir el domingo libre y ponerse al corriente con sus manuscritos, no podía dejar su trabajo a medias.

Exasperado tiro de sus castaños cabellos, su padre lo había metido en un gran problema. Tomando un último respiro se levantó de su posición en cuclillas, con sus manos se fregó el rostro borrando todo rastro de lagrimas no se permitiría que lo vieran así su orgullo se lo impedía.

* * *

-Se fue…-

-Si Ricchan, dijo que ya habías tardado demasiado así que decidió salir a buscarte.- le hizo saber Kisa al castaño el cual había llegado para encontrarse con que Misaki se había ido.

-Come conmigo.- dijo casualmente Masamune sin apartar la mirada de los documentos que sostenía.

-¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que no!- grito airadamente el ojiverde mientras miraba a su jefe.

-tsk que molesto.-

-Me pregunto quién es el molesto aquí.- contraataco Ritsu soltando un resoplido.- como sea me tomara mucho tiempo buscarlo, será mejor que lo llame.- _"¿me pregunto porque él no lo hizo?"-_ se pregunto mientras buscaba entre sus contactos a su pequeño amigo.

Un notorio tic se formo en su ojo izquierdo al percatarse de su estúpida pregunta.- _"¡Bravo Ritsu bravo! No se supone que tu padre te estaba llamando en ese momento, es obvio que Misaki no te llamaría."-_ se reprendió mentalmente,a veces llegaba a pensar que la estupidez se pegaba ya que Takano se la estaba contagiando.

-" _Hola."-_

-¡Ah! Misaki, ¿Dónde estás? Lo siento tarde demasiado y por eso fuiste a buscarme.- se disculpo rápidamente Ritsu al escuchar la voz de menor al otro lado de la línea mientras se alejaba de los demás para tener una conversación mas privada.

 _-"Ricchan, está bien no te preocupes, y disculpa pero que te parece si dejamos la comida para otro día, mi descanso ya termino tengo que regresar o se molestaran conmigo."_

 _-_ lo siento por mi culpa no comiste nada, en verdad lo siento.-

 _-"No te preocupes compre algo en la máquina expendedora, lo que me preocupa eres tú ¿ya has comido algo?"-_ pregunto Misaki con preocupación, ya que sabia los desordenes alimenticios de su amigo, vaya que para ser un adulto no se cuidaba como debía.

-Yo estoy bien no te preocupes por mí, lo siento Misaki te prometo que te lo recompensare en estos días.- soltó el castaño con voz apagada, últimamente las cosas no le salían como planeaba y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.

 _-"Ricchan ¿Estás bien?"-_

-¿uh? ¡Sí!, ¡estoy bien! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó el mayor, vaya era más difícil de lo que pensaba el aparentar otra cosa, era doloroso mentir a las personas cercanas a ti, una mentira por más pequeña que sea en el futuro traerá consecuencias, por mínima que sea siempre las traerá.

 _-"No es nada solo ignóralo."-_ respondió restándole importancia el pequeño castaño, bueno en realidad no del todo ya que este se preocupaba por su amigo.

-Tengo que colgar Misaki, Takano-san esta llamándome.- mintió.- Hoy tampoco podre acompañarte, lo siento.-lo único que quería era terminar esa llamada, aun que él fuera el que la había hecho, Misaki no era un ignorante, por alguna razón el muchacho sabía leerlo muy bien he ahí la razón por la cual ya no quería hablar con él en ese momento, no quería preocuparlo con sus asuntos personales, era un joven el cual no necesitaba exponerse a cargas innecesarias y mucho menos si esas cargas eran suyas.

 _-"Lo entiendo, hoy comienza esa semana infernal ¿no es así?"-_

-Sí, lo más probable es que estemos en vela durante la semana y no podre regresar a casa, avisa a Usami-sensei, aun que creo que el ya está al tanto pero por si las dudas.-

 _-"Esta bien, entonces no vemos Ricchan, no te exijas demasiado cuídate."-_

-Tú también Misaki, nos vemos.- termino por decir Onodera soltando un suspiro.

-¿ya terminaste?-

-¡Ah! ¡Takano-san podrías por favor respetar mi privacidad!- se quejo el castaño mientras miraba airadamente a su jefe.

-Vamos hoy comerás conmigo.- ignorando olímpicamente tomo a Ritsu por la muñeca obligándolo a caminar detrás suyo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco yo nunca dije que comería contigo!- se quejaba el pequeño ojiverde.- ¡Takano-san escucha cuando las personas te están hablando!-

-¿Ya comiste?- cuestiono el mayor sin detener su paso.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya lo hice así que suéltame para que pueda continuar con mi trabajo!-

-Mentiroso, ya cierra la boca y ríndete.-

Un notorio tic se hizo presente nuevamente en uno de los ojos del castaño, con Takano nunca se podía, sacaba sus aires de grandeza y cuando lo hacía sabía que era una batalla perdida, oh como lo odiaba por eso era tan injusto. Derrotado se dejo arrastrar a un pequeño restaurante familiar cerca de Marukawa.

-Y ¿Qué vas a pedir? Espero y no pidas pan y verduras nuevamente. -reprendió Masamune al menor malhumorado que se encontraba sentado frente suyo.

-Takano-san no sé por qué insistes en comer una vez al día conmigo, ¡esto es ridículo, puedo cuidar de mi mismo! ¡Ya déjame tranquilo!-oh el pelinegro era tan insoportable, como lograba sacarlo de quicio ¡lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba!

-ah esto se ve bien, tomare las órdenes de ambos.-

-¡No me ignores!- soltando un suspiro de frustración Onodera dejo que el azabache hiciera lo que se le antojara, al fin de cuentas siempre era lo mismo tomaba las decisiones sin ni siquiera preguntarle primero, era tan irritante.

Una vez la camarera se retiro con sus pedidos el silencio se apodero del lugar, Takano miraba de vez en cuando al castaño por el rabillo de su ojo, era él o lucia más delgado, ya no sabía que pensar o que hacer, Ritsu era realmente terco, el tan solo quería cuidar de su alimentación y mira como se lo pagaba, quejándose todo el santo día y recibiendo miradas matonas, a veces ya no lo entendía y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Quería entender al castaño, saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza ayudarlo con lo que estaba mal y salir adelante juntos, pero este no se lo permitía, Onodera era una persona tan reservada, en el pasado podía leerlo tan fácilmente; sin embargo la persona que se encontraba frente a él había construido muros inquebrantables que le costaba demasiado saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una cosa estaba clara, por más que Ritsu tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos no lograba esconderlos del todo, las fatiga se hacía más notable con los días, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus hombros a diario estaban caídos, su insoportable carácter estaba presente pero no era ni la mitad de lo que solía ser y por si fuera poco aun estaba más delgado que antes, pero lo que más denotaba su cansancio eran sus hermoso ojos esmeraldas, el brillo en ellos se estaba apagando con cada hora que pasaba.

No era estúpido, Onodera estaba muy equivocado si pensó que no se daría cuenta, Masamune siempre estaba al pendiente de él, así que se le hizo ridículo que el castaño tratara de ocultarlo.

Y estaba aun mas equivocado si pensó que pasaría de largo el que sus ojos estuvieran enrojecidos cuando regreso después de tomar esa llamada telefónica, algo había salido mal y él descubriría por las buenas o por las malas lo que estaba molestando a su amada castaño.

-oye…- llamo el pelinegro a su pequeño acompañante.

-¿Ahora qué?- respondió de modo grosero Ritsu sin siquiera mirar a la cara al mayor mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de agua que les habían traído previamente.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

El agua que una vez estaba en la boca del castaño salió disparada de sus labios por la repentina pregunta, provocando que este se atragantara y desesperadamente jalara aire.

-¡¿Qué?!- logro preguntar una vez se había recuperado un poco.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- volvió a preguntar el azabache con voz serena.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- ¡Diablos! sí que Takano era astuto.

-De lo obvio.- respondió Masamune mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él.

-no sé que se te habrá metido a la cabeza para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, pero yo no estaba llorando.- dijo Ritsu con el seño fruncido mientras se ruborizaba furiosamente.

-Estas mintiendo, no lo hagas te conozco.- contradijo el azabache a su subordinado un poco molesto.

-No es verdad, ya déjame tranquilo.-

-¡Onodera!-

-Quieres bajar tu voz, estas molestando a los demás.- pidió el castaño en un susurro para evitar llamar la atención.

-El que comenzó a elevar la voz fuiste tú.- declaro un poco más tranquilo Takano provocando que el ojiverde se ruborizara una vez más.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de ojimiel al ver que Onodera no le daría respuesta alguna.- ¿Hay algo mal con tus padres?- pregunto con sutileza.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- declaro rápidamente el menor escondiendo sus ojos verdes bajo su flequillo.

Masamune una vez más iba a interrogar a su pequeño subordinado pero fue interrumpido por la mesera que había traído sus pedidos. Un silencio incomodo nuevamente se apodero de la atmosfera a su alrededor, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se dedicaban a ingerir los alimentos que tenían frente a ellos.

-Takano-san…- se atrevió a romper el silencio tímidamente Ritsu, ya no lo soportaba todo a su alrededor era sofocante.

-¿Si?- prestando atención al castaño lo miro intensamente mientras esperaba a que continuara hablando.

Por otro lado Onodera se movió incomodo en su lugar, no le gustaba que lo mirara de esa manera, se sentía tan expuesto bajo esos ojos color miel.-yo…bueno sé que no es el mejor momento para pedirlo… pero me preguntaba si tu…-

-Solo dilo.- animo el azabache a Ritsu a que continuara, no entendía como en otras ocasiones lograba ser tan directo y ahora estaba tartamudeando como un loco mientras temblaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-me preguntaba si podría faltar el domingo al trabajo.-dijo en un susurro, ¡Dios! sabía que su jefe se enfadaría con el pero en verdad necesitaba ese día libre.- ¡yo prometo tener todo terminado para el sábado, hablare con sensei para que tenga el manuscrito a tiempo!- dijo rápidamente mientras sentía como su rostro se ponía rojo remolacha.

-ah… acaso ¿tienes algo planeado para ese día?- pregunto con clama el azabache; sin embargo no iba a negar que se sentía sorprendido por la petición, Ritsu era un adicto al trabajo como para faltar un día a sus deberes.

-No es que lo tuviera planeado…- murmuro con algo de enojo al recordar la plática que tuvo con su padre.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando tengas todo terminado para el sábado como dijiste.- dijo Masamune para después meter algo de comida a su boca.

-¿En serio?- expreso algo sorprendido el castaño al ver la reacción positiva de su autócrata jefe.- no sabes cómo te lo agrades…-

-Pero además tendrás que tener una cita conmigo.- declaro sonriente el ojimiel mientras miraba con diversión a su pequeña presa.

-¿Ah?- miro desconcertado Ritsu al hombre frente a él.

-Como lo dije, si no hay cita no hay permiso.-

-¿Eh? ¿Una cita?- pregunto con incertidumbre el pequeño castaño ya que aun no le cabía la idea.

-Si una cita, este sábado tú y yo, te llevaré a cenar.- dijo por último el azabache. Sin decir más se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la salida dejando atrás a un confuso castaño.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, no es justo! ¡Esto es abuso de poder! ¡Takano-san!-


	4. Semana del infierno

**_Nota del autor:_**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, lo sé ha sido muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, me disculpo por ello, ya no he tenido mucho tiempo por la escuela pero una buena noticia ya saldré de vacaciones lo que significa que tendré mas tiempo para ponerme al corriente con el fic.**

 **Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado a partir de este cap las cosas se pondrás interesantes.**

 **Bien sin más que decir me despido disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 ** _"Please help me forget"_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _"Semana del infierno."_**

El no dormir durante tres días seguidos era duro y lo era más si de tras de sí cierta persona llevaba una molesta carga, que en esta ocasión se denomina como: Takano Masamune. Vaya que el hombre durante la semana perecía un incondicional, molesto y pegajoso chicle.

A cada minuto del día lo tenía "literalmente" a su lado, era un hecho que el trabajaran juntos hacia que el ambiente se tornara tenso y desagradable, pero ahora aumentándole el acrecentado acoso de parte del pelinegro provocaba que el día se tornara insoportable. Sumándole que ambos eran vecinos Onodera estaba más que seguro que en poco tiempo estallaría.

Pero para ser honestos no era solo el fastidio chicle de cabello azabache lo que lo molestaba y hacia que sus nervios se crisparan, si no también era las interminables llamadas de su padre y sobre todo los endemoniados días en vela, a demás del trabajo apresurado que estaba produciendo, gracias a que tenía que pedir prestado el domingo, además de la estúpida cita que el bastardo de su jefe no se cansaba de recordarse cada minuto del día.

Era el infierno, no podía saber cómo es que seguía vivo y aun no mataba a nadie, pero estaba seguro que pronto llegaría a su límite, tan solo esperaba que ninguna pobre alma se cruzara en su camino cuando eso sucediera ya que no se haría responsable de sus acciones.

Por otro lado también estaba Misaki, en los últimos tres días había estado visitándolo en el departamento de manga, el chico se miraba nervioso mientras le solicitaba el que comieran o desayunaran juntos, lamentablemente Ritsu no tenía el tiempo para cumplirle ese capricho, muy apenas tenía tiempo para respirar.

Era extraño como día a día el chico iba y venía, debido a la curiosidad en una de sus visitas, Onodera cuestiono al más joven el porqué de la insistencia, recibiendo como respuesta -" _solo tengo la necesidad de pasar el tiempo contigo." –_ Misaki lucia abatido al momento que pronuncio las palabras, provocando que Ritsu también se tornara un poco nervioso.

Debido a ello decidió hacer un espacio para dedicárselo al chico, vaya que ver a diario como se retiraba con el rostro abatido cada que le daba una negativa, provoco que su conciencia lo reprendiera haciéndolo sentir mal.

Por esa razón en ese momento se dirigía junto al chico a un pequeño restaurante familiar cerca de Marukawa.

-me alegra el que por fin tuvieras un poco de tiempo Ricchan.-dijo Misaki mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas del lugar.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar Misaki.- se disculpo el castaño mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

-Está bien no te preocupes, estas muy ocupado debido a que están en los últimos días para entregar sus manuscritos ¿no es así?- dijo comprensivo el menor ya que sabía lo demandante que era su trabajo como editor de manga.

-Así es, estos días han sido muy difíciles.-y no lo decía por nada, ya que en esos últimos días todo se le estaba juntando al pobre castaño.

-Ritchan luces muy cansado.-le hizo saber Misaki al observarlo más de cerca.- ¿Estás bien?-

Ritsu se trago un suspiro, vaya a Misaki no se le escapaba nada, era tan observador que a veces lo asustaba.-Es solo el trabajo, no te preocupes.- mintió.

-No quiero que pienses que quiero entrometerme en tu vida, pero últimamente luces muy cansado y estresado, ¿hay algo que te este molestando? Si es así me gustaría poder ayudarte.-

-Estoy bien Misaki, es solo el trabajo.- dijo Onodera mientras un pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.- " _por favor solo déjalo así y ya no preguntes mas."-_ se dijo a sí mismo el castaño.

-siempre dices eso, ya no sé si estas diciendo la verdad o solo estés mintiendo…- declaro el menor con amargura, últimamente le era tan difícil hablar con Ritsu, sentía que le ocultaba demasiadas cosas y no lo soportaba.

 _-"lo sé, también estoy cansado de mentir…"-_

-o tal vez es solo que no confías en mí.-Dijo con angustia el pequeño mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo sus mechones castaños.

-" _no, no es eso Misaki."-_ pensó con angustia Onodera al mirar como el más joven se encogía y trataba de esconderse entres sus pequeños hombros.

-Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida Misaki, así que no te preocupes por eso.- le hizo saber al menor mientras le sonreía, no quería que se preocupara por él, no quería que cargara con sus problemas, no era justo para Misaki.

 _-"yo solo…"-_

 _-_ Estás seguro, yo solo quiero ayudarte, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar siempre puedes contar conmigo, no me gusta verte tan agotado.- Dijo Misaki al mirar directamente a los ojos a su acompañante.

- _"quiero evitar este tipo de situaciones…"-_ pensó con angustia.

Ritsu no sabía que decir, sus labios se separaron para pronunciar palabras, pero no salió nada, su garganta se sentía tan cerrada, un gran nudo se había formado en ella impidiéndole decir nada incluso el respirar ya era un problema para él.

-" _Lo siento Misaki…"-_ pensó el mayor mientras una amarga sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¿Ricchan?...-

 _-"se que estas preocupado por mí, pero…"-_

 _-_ ¿Estás bien? Ricchan luces muy pálido.- le hizo saber el menor con preocupación.

 _-"No quiero que salgas herido, por esa razón nunca digo nada, no es que no confié en ti, eres una maravillosa persona, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo y mis complicados problemas, ya he involucrado demasiado a Takano-san, no quiero que tu también salgas perjudicado por mi culpa."-_

 _-_ Gracias Misaki lo aprecio mucho, yo también estaré aquí para escucharte y ayudarte en cualquier momento.- Inclinándose hacia delante estiro una de sus manos para revolver los cabellos castaños de Misaki al momento que le sonreía.

-" _Tan cálido."-_ pensó el menor al momento que Onodera colocaba su mano sobre su cabello.

Ritsu era una persona con carácter fuerte y siempre conseguía lo que quería, por esa razón Misaki lo admiraba, vaya que a su corta edad Onodera era una persona muy exitosa en muchos sentidos, y no lo pensaba porque viniera de una familia adinerada, era todo lo contrario el castaño había obtenido todo lo que tiene por sí mismo.

Si era una persona fuerte y a la vez tan amable, Misaki en muchas ocasiones lo miraba como a su hermano mayor, sus sonrisas eran tan cálidas, aun que últimamente estas carecían de sinceridad, lucían tan forzadas, esa era una de las razones por las cuales comenzó a preocuparse por el mayor.

Ahora comprendía el porqué Takano-san discutía y tenía demasiados problemas con él, Onodera tenía muchas virtudes tantas que le faltaban dedos en las manos para poder contarlas, pero a su vez tenia defectos como todo ser humano y uno de ellos es que no era honesto con las personas a su alrededor, eran tan malditamente cerrado que no solo lastimaba a las personas a su alrededor si no también así mismo.

Soltando un suspiro Misaki cerró sus ojos, vaya que el pensar en ese tipo de cosas era agotador. Pero aun así no se daría por vencido con Ritsu, de una manera u otra lo ayudaría.

-lo ves Misaki…-

-Mmm..-

-No tienes porque preocuparte, todo está bien…-dijo Onodera mientras regresaba a su asiento.-no tienes que agobiarte por los problemas de los demás.-

Misaki soltó nuevamente un suspiro de exasperación, que acaso a Ritsu no le entraban las cosas en la cabeza.-Está bien, pero aun así, no estás solo de acuerdo.-

-Hai, hai… lo sé.- le hizo saber el mayor.

-Sabes eso no suena muy convincente.- declaro el menor con frustración.

Ritsu por su parte soltó una risita nerviosa.-vamos Misaki no te enfades, hablo en serio.- dijo con sinceridad mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bien te creo.-

- _"Me duele…"-_

-Bien comencemos a comer ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo.- declaro el castaño menor.

 _-_ Mmm… ¿qué acaso no han traído aun nuestras órdenes?- pregunto sorprendido.- a este paso no nos quedara tiempo.-

-Tienes razón.-

- _"Tener que mentirle a las personas importantes para mí…"-_

-Llamemos a la editorial, estoy seguro que Takano-san te dará un poco más de tiempo.-

-Oh por favor no…-declaro angustiado Onodera no quería llamar al hombre bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Está bien no, pero aun así llegaremos tarde, no creo que se moleste contigo has estado trabajando muy duro.-

 _-"pero es la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo de mi mismo…"-_

* * *

-Uhg…Ahora si voy a morir~…-Dijo Kisa recostado sobre su escritorio.

- _"¿Cómo diablos es que sigo vivo?"-_ se preguntaba Onodera, ya que era el infierno mismo, después de la comida con Misaki, rápidamente se dirigió al departamento de manga, ya que como lo habían predicho el tiempo nos les alcanzo y tardaron más de lo esperado, estaba agradecido que Takano estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para reprenderlo.

Pero eso no quería decir que ya había terminado su trabajo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a terminar todo para el sábado.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios, todo era culpa de su padre, su vida de por si era ajetreada y ahora tenía que estresarse más de la cuenta.

Los papeles que sostenían sus manos fueron arrugándose poco a poco debido a la fuerza que inconscientemente estaba aplicando, una vez más un suspiro se le escapo, tenía que relajarse de lo contrario nunca terminaría con su deber y estaría en problemas, pero como podía mantenerse tranquilo con la gran carga que se le había impuesto encima, de seguir así estaba seguro que sus compañeros estarían al tanto de su situación y no quería llamar la atención y mucho menos de Takano, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no estaba de su lado y la presión se estaba acumulando con cada segundo que pasaba.

¡Al diablo todo! El no quería eso, no quería sentirse frustrado, quería disfrutar de su trabajo no sentirse agobiado, ¿Por qué diablos había terminado en ese lugar? Tal vez, solo tal vez si no hubiera huido de la empresa de su padre estaría más tranquilo, debido a que no se habría encontrado con Masamune, porque desde que el hombre había entrado nuevamente a su vida todo había sido tan confuso, la incertidumbre a diario lo visitaba, la toma de decisiones era cada vez más difícil de manejar debido a que todo se relacionaba con él. Todo giraba en torno a Masamune porque lo amaba así de simple.

Un tirón en sus manos hizo que saliera de su burbuja de autocompasión, los papeles que sostenía con rabia ya no estaba, confundido miro a su alrededor, solo para encontrar al hombre que rondaba sus pensamientos llevaba los endemoniados papeles a su lugar de trabajo.

-Takano-san ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto confundido pero con un deje de irritación en su voz al momento que se levantaba para seguir al ojimiel.

-Reviso tu trabajo.- dijo sin contratiempo el azabache mientras pasaba las páginas al tiempo que hacia correcciones aquí y allá.

-Pero eso no está…-

-Es mejor que sigas avanzando Onodera, una vez termines con la siguiente parte no olvides dármela también para la revisión final.-le hizo saber al castaño sin apartar la mirada de los papeles en sus manos.

Por otro lado Ritsu tan solo atino a mirar al pelinegro con sorpresa, acaso Takano pensaba ayudarle con su trabajo para que cumpliera con la fecha limite que les dio la imprenta, esa parte del manuscrito que el hombre tenía en ese momento ni siquiera estaba corregido.

-Tú también tienes trabajo Takano-san.- le hizo saber el castaño con frustración en su voz, el no quería eso, el no quería que lo mirara como un mediocre.

-ya hice mi parte de hoy tengo tiempo.-

-Pero…-

-Onodera, necesito que eso esté listo para el sábado como lo prometiste, así que te sugiero que sigas con tu trabajo y no desperdicies valioso tiempo.-

Apretando los puños el castaño miro con odio a su superior, el no le pidió ayuda, ¿Por qué le hacía eso? No era justo. Sin decir nada volvió a tomar asiento, él le demostraría que no necesitaba ayuda que era capaz de hacer su trabajo.

El tiempo pasó con prisa para el gusto de todos en ese lugar, tan solo se escuchaban los gritos y quejas por los manuscritos retratados, la presión de la imprenta y de otros campos de trabajo que necesitaban los manuscritos terminados.

Sin embargo eso no los detenía, ni siquiera al malhumorado castaño que en ocasiones lograban escuchar como murmuraba para sí mismo mientras corregía su trabajo. Sin contratiempo entrego cada uno de sus manuscritos ese día al tirano de su jefe, no le daría el gusto de pedirle ayuda y no lo dejaría.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin ningún contra tiempo, ya era viernes por la noche, no sabía como lo había hecho pero prácticamente ya había terminado, solo tenía que pegar los condenados fondos darle la revisión final y mandarlo a la imprenta.

Mutou-sensei al igual que él se habían esforzado para tener el manuscrito a tiempo, y ahora por fin lo habían conseguido, ¡Cielos! Estaba tan feliz que podría morir y no lo decía en sentido figurado en serio ¡se iba a morir!

Ahora recostado sobre su escritorio se encontraba el castaño tratando de cualquier forma recuperar un poco de fuerzas ya que estar desvelándose toda la semana lo había drenado hasta los huesos, pero solo necesitaba un pequeño esfuerzo y todo estaría hecho.

-Onodera…-

-¿uh? ¿Takano-san?- salió el nombre de sus labios al momento que levantaba un poco su cabeza para encarar a su jefe.

-¡Woo! Ricchan se esforzó demasiado en su trabajo esta semana.- menciono un entusiasmado Kisa ojeando el trabajo de su compañero.

-¿ah? Kisa-san te lo gradezco, pero aun me falta pegar los fondos.- le hizo saber el ojiverde tratando de recuperar el manuscrito.

-No te preocupes Ricchan yo me hare cargo de ello.- dijo sonriente el pelinegro mostrándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-

-Onodera será mejor que vayas a casa.- menciono Masamune regresando a su puesto de trabajo.

-Pero la imprenta, mí manuscrito…-Soltó el castaño en modo de protesta.

-Hatori se hará cargo de la imprenta, Kisa de pegar los fondo, y por ultimo Mino y yo nos aseguraremos que no haya errores.-

-Takano-san…-

-Además te están esperando.-dijo por último el ojimiel mientras dirigía su mirada a la entrada del departamento de manga.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- confundido el ojiverde se giro para encontrarse a un sonriente castaño.- ¿Misaki?-

-Ricchan, Takano-san me dijo que hoy podrías acompañarme, así que decidí venir por ti, espero no te moleste.-le hizo saber Takahashi mientras le sonreía de manera amigable.

-Pero yo no…-

-Está bien Ricchan, no te preocupes por nosotros.-dijo Kisa.

-Nosotros también estamos al corriente con las fechas así que no hay de qué preocuparse.- le hizo saber Hatori mientras seguía haciendo revisiones en su propio manuscrito.

-Sabemos que te has sobre esforzado esta semana, así que será mejor que te vayas a casa, no queremos que colapses como la ultima vez por no cuidarte.- le recordó Mino con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Takano-san! ¡No pueden!-

-No discutas, o te juro que te bajare de puesto y hare que me traigas café.- amenazo el azabache mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se posaba en su rostro.

-¡No lo harías!-grito con desespero el castaño mirando con sorpresa a su jefe.

-Pruébame.-

-¡Ahg! ¡Te odio!-

-Yo también te amo.-

-¡Muérete!-

-No sabía que me amaras tanto.-

-¡Ah! ¡Eres imposible!-

-Ammm…Ricchan…-Ritsu miro al más joven que se encontraba en la entrada con angustia, para después mirar a su déspota jefe que aun lo miraba con su estúpida sonrisa, ¿Por qué le hacían eso a él? Todo era un complot.

Cerrando los ojos en señal de derrota prosiguió a recoger sus cosas o al menos eso intentaba ya que el lugar nuevamente era un basurero. Una vez terminado se dirigió a la salida donde Misaki ya lo esperaba impaciente.-Lamento las molestias, gracias por su ayuda.- dijo Ritsu por ultimo mientras los miraba desde la entrada.

-Oye.- llamo el pelinegro.

-¿Ahora qué?- se quejo el castaño mirando desafiante a su superior.

-No se te olvide, tenemos un trato, mañana es sábado.- dijo sonriente recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, mostrando un aire de superioridad.

-¡Ya lo sé!- grito molesto girándose una vez más para encarar a Misaki.- Vámonos ya no lo soporto.-

-Buenas noches.- se despido Misaki haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras Onodera lo dejaba atrás.- ¡Ricchan espérame!-

-Tsk, tan molesto.- susurro para sí mismo Masamune.

* * *

-Al menos los vagones están vacios.- menciono satisfecho Onodera que se encontraba sentado junto a Misaki.

-Lo sé, creí que estarían llenos, pero ya es algo tarde no me había percatado de ello.- dijo el más joven mientras revisaba unos papeles en sus manos.

-¿Trabajo?- cuestiono el mayor refiriéndose a los papeles.

-Algo así, es un escrito de Usagi-san, su editora me pidió de favor que lo llevara de regreso debido a que ya hizo las correcciones.- le informo el pequeño castaño al más grande.

Ritsu escucho con atención al pequeño castaño, aun recordaba cuando fue editor de ese gran escritor, oh como anhelaba nuevamente trabajar en literatura, no es que trabajar en manga Shojo fuera malo, si lo admitía era el infierno mismo pero cuando trabajaba con Usami también lo era ya que el escritor era muy exigente.

-¿Ricchan?-

-¿Uh?-solo atino a decir el ojiverde al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres verlo?- cuestionó Misaki refiriéndose al manuscrito que tenía en las manos, ya que el más grande no le había quitado la vista de encima.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto esperanzado Ritsu debido a que tenia tanto tiempo que no ojeaba un borrador de un libro.

-Claro no hay problema.- declaro sonriendo el más bajo mientras le entregaba al mayo el escrito.

Pasando las páginas con habilidad Onodera se enfrasco en el borrado que tenía en sus manos analizando cada error y corrección que estaban plasmados en las hojas. La editora de Usami era muy buena, cada corrección y consejo que le daba al escrito era correcta, como la envidiaba.

-Usami-sensei nunca cambia, sus escritos siempre han sido muy buenos.-menciono con nostalgia el castaño sin apartar la vista del borrador.-lo único que ha cambiado es la trama, antes solían ser mas nostálgicas sus novelas, pero aun así siguen siendo muy buenas, incluso son mejores.-dijo por ultimo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su acompañante.

El pequeño castaño miro con admiración al más grande.- Usagi-san menciono que tú fuiste su editor en el pasado.-

-Sí, así fue, cuando comencé a ejercer como editor al principio me hice cargo de escritores poco reconocidos, pero mi padre me dijo que tenía el potencial para hacerme cargo de escritores más sobresalientes.- comenzó a explicar Onodera mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se formaba en sus labios.- Cuando me asignaron como editor de Usami-sensei no lo podía creer, siempre me gustaron sus libros.-

-si es así entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué dejaste de ser su editor?- pregunto con inocencia Misaki.

Desviando la mirada hacia al frente Ritsu soltó un pesado suspiro al recordar el porqué se alejo de la compañía de su padre.-Pasaron muchas cosas.- se limito a decir mientras cerraba los ojos y se negaba a mirar al castaño a su lado.

-Usagi-san menciono que eras muy bueno en tu trabajo, que cuando renunciaste fue muy difícil encontrar a otro editor de tu nivel.- le hizo saber al mayor mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Con sorpresa abrió sus ojos esmeraldas debido mencionado por el menor, en muchas ocasiones se llego a preguntar si realmente era bueno en lo que hacía, no iba a mentir las palabras dichas por aquellas personas que decían ser sus compañeros de trabajo de algún modo lo habían marcado, por esa razón muchas veces se hizo esa pregunta, incluso ahora que tenía un nuevo oficio se preguntaba si realmente era tan bueno como se lo decía Takano.

-Ricchan es una maravillosa persona.- dijo Misaki cortando los pensamientos del mayor.-siempre te esfuerzas y das lo mejor de ti, por esa razón yo estoy de acuerdo con Usagi-san.-

-Misaki…-

-Nunca lo olvides Ricchan, no importa lo que te digan tu eres un gran editor, Takano-san también lo menciona mucho a menudo, por esa razón no dudes de tus habilidades, no dudes de ti mismo.- dijo con seguridad Takahashi mientras miraba intensamente al mayor que se encontraba a su lado mirándolo con asombro, no sabía el porqué pero, por alguna razón sentía que debía decirlo, tenía el sentimiento que Ritsu necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera.

Parpadeando un par de veces Onodera se permitió procesar lo que había dicho su acompañante, por un momento sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, por alguna razón esas palabras lo llenaron de algo que muy en su interior necesitaba. Por un momento nuevamente parpadeo duro mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza, provocando que sus castaños mechones cubrieran un poco su rostro.

Una sonrisa acuosa se formo en sus labios, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados levanto su rostro para encarar al menor.

Fue ahí cuando Misaki lo miro, el rostro de Ritsu mostraba un sinfín de emociones que nunca había visto, sus cejas estaban levemente encorvadas hacia arriba, mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y en los bordes de estos se asomaban pequeñas lagrimas necias a morir en sus mejillas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su sonrisa, era acuosa y también mostraba de algún modo el dolor que en mucho tiempo había reprimido, pero más que eso se percato de que después de mucho tiempo su sonrisa era sincera.

-Gracias…- dijo el mayor con voz temblorosa mientras abría sus ojos esmeraldas y acariciaba los castaños cabellos del más joven.

* * *

Sábado 7:30 pm.

Estaba aburrido, verdaderamente aburrido y cansado, la noche anterior después de despedirse de Misaki se dirigió rápidamente hacia su departamento, encontrándolo igual o peor que el basurero de el departamento de manga, pero decidió dejarlo así y dirigirse directamente a la cama nuevamente si cenar, estaba seguro que Masamune le daría una cátedra después por ello pero estaba cansado.

Al despertar desayudo rápidamente y llamo al azabache por si había algún error con su manuscrito o tuvieran cualquier otro problema, para su suerte todo estaba bien con su trabajo y al parecer se las habían arreglado en su ausencia. Antes de cortar la llamada Takano le recordó sobre la "cita" que tendrían esa noche provocando que al castaño se le ruborizaran las mejillas mientras le gritaba un sinfín de cosas sin sentido a su jefe y cortara la llamada con rudeza.

Después de ello se propuso a poner en orden su departamento, ¡Dios! Alguien tenía que ayudarlo ¡porque rayos quera tan desordenado!

Después de ello literalmente había terminado sin energías, vaya que limpiar su departamento había sido una tarea difícil, y ahora ahí se encontraba vistiendo un traje formal ya que su jefe se lo había dicho, al parecer irían a un lugar elegante o algo por el estilo. ¡Rayos! Se sentía tan aburrido, cansado y al mismo tiempo nervioso porque sabía que Masamune no tardaría demasiado el recogerlo.

En ese momento el sonido de unos golpes sobre su puerta se hizo presente, ¡Demonios Lo había invocado!

Con lentitud se dirigió hacia la entrada, sin quitar el pasador abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver al hombre de cabellos azabaches vistiendo un elegante traje negro logrando destacar más sus claros ojos color miel.

-Bunas noches Onodera.- dijo el azabache sonriente mirando al joven que muy apenas se veía en la estrecha abertura.

-Bunas noches…- susurro el castaño desviando la mirada.

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu cita?- pregunto divertido el mayor.

-Takano-san.- gruñendo el castaño abrió por completo la puerta. Cielos por alguna razón muy en el fondo sabia que se arrepentiría de haber aceptado salir con ese hombre.

-Bien es hora de irnos Ritsu.- dijo el mayor mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba y su mirada se llenaba de nostalgia, estaba feliz de que por fin después de tanto tiempo tuviera una cita formal con el hombre que amaba, se aseguraría de disfrutar cada momento a su lado.

 _-"¡Uhg! ¡No definitivamente ya me arrepentí!".-_ se dijo mentalmente el castaño al mirar la expresión en el rostro del hombre frente a él, definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado espero sus lindos comentarios nos vemos ;)**


End file.
